This invention relates to lehr spraying apparatus which sprays between the rows of glass containers moving on a lehr mat. It has been the practice to provide systems which move across the width of a lehr mat to spray containers with lubricating material. When the operating speeds of the lehrs are slow, it is relatively easy to move a spray mechanism across the lehr and return it during the interval of passage of a row past the line of movement of the spray mechanism. However, in the present day, most lehr mats are moving at a relatively high speed. The distance across the lehr is relatively large and in order to spray between the rows of containers, it has been found desirable to pivot or in some way track the movement of the bottles by the lehr spray head. The prior art suggests several techniques for tracking rows of moving containers, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,509,852; 3,516,849; 3,262,419 and 1,835,402. A fairly recent U.S. Pat. No. 3,924,565 suggests having the bulk of the traversing spray mechanism move back and forth across the width of the lehr and have a shiftable nozzle guided by a shiftable member that extends across the width of the lehr. This member is swiveled at one end and reciprocably mounted at its other end. This conventional system, with the added feature of the complicated nozzle mounting, requires a relatively large amount of room and would be incapable of mounting above the lehr, as the present invention. Applicant's invention permits the use of the prior art devices which were not capable of following a row to be inexpensively converted to a row-following device.